


Man in uniform

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas and Robert share a few moments alone together





	Man in uniform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrittanyNicole22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyNicole22/gifts).



“You got something on your shirt, let me clean it up for you.” Robert picked up a piece of food that got stuck on Lucas’s blue shirt, “Thanks Bobby.” Lucas smiled at him with his eyes. He looked happy, he was having a good morning.

“My own personal vacuum cleaner.” Lucas joked, taking his opportunity while he still had it, earning an eye roll from Robert.

“That was a bad joke.” Robert had a small smile on his face when he said that to his husband, “Someone’s feisty today.” Lucas teased him.

“But you love it, don’t you?” Lucas kissed him on the cheek lovingly, “Of course I do” Robert snaked his arm around Lucas’s waist, “Strong, powerful, brave. That’s what you are.” Lucas hummed, “Flattery will get you everywhere."

“What can I say, I love a man in uniform.” Lucas told Robert suggestively, “One of the many perks of the job.” Robert jokingly stated, letting his hand linger down from Lucas’s waist and venture downward, copping a feel, “You’re lucky we have time for this this morning, good thing we woke up extra early.”

“Don’t we always.” Lucas interjected, reminding the younger man, challenging him to answer him back in return. 

“Touché.“ Robert pulled him into a kiss, then they fell on the bed together. The kiss deepened, hands moving all over each other’s bodies, Lucas under him, rolling around back and forth so they took turns pinning the other down.

“Suddenly I’m feeling a whole lot better.”  
Lucas muttered in between their making out with each other. Robert's finger lightly tracing down his bottom lip. As he was pulling away, a small smirk appeared on his face, “This isn’t over pretty boy.”


End file.
